The Banishment
by Sirfarkle
Summary: Iris has always been a good person, never getting into trouble. But when circumstances just seem to make her guiltier and guiltier, she must grit her teeth, and go to the last person she ever expected to get help from. Ash.
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! I'm sorry, I took an extended spring break in terms of writing, and I've been low on inspiration. But here's another story for you, and the next chapter for Speak now Iris is coming soon, so don't worry. Just a heads up, my schedule is rather packed, so there might be big gaps in terms of updating time, but the next chapters are coming! SO… here you go! Iris collapsed on the hill outside her favorite tree in the meadows, letting the cool wind blow across her face as she exhaled slowly. "It's good to be home..." She mused, letting her eyes wander across the inky black sky, stars lighting the night sky like splatters of paint on a painting. "Wish it was like this more often..." "Axew ax!" Her Axew chimed in, poking it's head out of her bundle of hair, and settling down next to her. "Yeah, it really it beautiful." Iris sighed, a smile tinkling on the edges of her lips. _Kinda wish Ash was here... I know he was such a kid, but he was a lot of fun to have around... _Iris thought sadly, remembering the raven haired boy that traveled with her. Ash had moved on to Kalos, so Iris returned to the Dragon Village, where she began her intensive training to finalize her dragon master status. She only had a few more weeks to go, until she was officially a dragon master, and the excitement became her source of strength as she endured trial after trial. Each tested her heart, mind and body, and so far, she had been passing with flying colors. "But it doesn't matter." Iris said quietly, rolling over on her side to look at Axew, who was half asleep. "Soon, I'll be a Dragon Master, and we can do so much more." She let her eyes flutter close, the darkness giving way as she fell asleep. Morning came faster than she thought, her eyes flying open as the the cool breeze of morning washed over her. "Oh man… did I fall asleep here?" she giggled, stretching as Axew hopped out of her hair. "Axew axew!" he said, pointing towards the village, and Iris gulped nervously, grabbing Axew as she began to run. "Gah! Axew! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she yelled, flying past hills and into the village, where people stared curiously, her big purple hair flying wildly behind her. "Excuse me! Sorry! I'm going to be late!" she yelled, narrowly avoiding passersby, when she spotted the tent where Elder sat waiting, and Iris fell to her knees, bowing. "Good morning Elder. Sorry Elder! I apologize Elder!" she said frantically, head bowed, but to her surprise, Elder began laughing. "Oh Iris, don't you worry about it. Were you on Dragon hill again?" she asked gently, and Iris nodded guiltily. "Yes… I fell asleep there last night and overslept." she admitted, but the Elder smiled warmly at her, offering her hand a, when suddenly, heavy footsteps rumbled up the hillside, and Iris sat up quickly, senses tingling. "Iris Dragonlight," a member of the dragon council, Arab, boomed as he towered over Iris. "You're under arrest for stealing the Dragon Staff." The Pokecenter was filled with people who whispered to each other in anticipation, wondering why they were called here. The elder looked down sadly at Iris who was sitting motionlessly below, staring defiantly back at her. "Iris, my dear Iris..." She murmured sadly, before rapping her gavel on the table firmly. "We are here," she paused, looking around at the dragon council that surrounded Iris, then looking back at Iris. "We are here to discuss the arrest of Iris Dragonlight, who is accused of stealing the Dragon Staff. Arab?" She motioned to him, and he stood up boldly. "I am here, to provide the evidence that Iris has stolen the Dragon Staff, and is therefore guilty and stands to be exiled." He accused, glaring at Iris, who gritted her teeth angrily, and the whole room gasped. Murmurs rippled through the room like waves on the beach, and the Elder rapped the gavel once more. "Continue Arab." The elder nodded, and Arab turned on the tv in the main Pokecenter room, and a camera recording turned on, pointing straight at the staff. "At exactly midnight last night, Iris Dragonlight disabled the cameras, and the security system surrounding the Dragon Staff." He said, pointing at the map that appeared next to the camera recording. "But luckily, we had an extra camera hidden in the rafters that captured the whole thing." He stepped back, as the screen showed Iris sauntering up to the staff and her picking it up recklessly. Her poofy hair was tied back behind her, but it was still obvious it was Iris, as she approached the camera and twirled the staff around, before walking out, staff in hand. "Need I any more evidence?" Arab sneered at Iris, then gestured to the crowd that had gathered in the Pokecenter. "I demand that she be banished from the Village of Dragons." He declared, and Iris began to object, but another voice in the back cut her off. "I object." A man said, walking up to Arab, and the crowd parted as Drayden, gym leader of Opelucid city, walked up. "Drayden! Tell them I'm innocent!" Iris demanded, relief flooding her, but to her surprise, he shook his head. "Iris is guilty of stealing the staff." He boomed, and the crowd did a double take, confident he was going to back up Iris. Even the Elder, who had been watching silently, gasped in shock. "But this isn't the Iris we think it is. I propose that Iris be given the chance for reconciliation." He said, but Arab's furious voice sliced through the murmurs of agreement. "No! She is to be banished! Any fool can see clearly that Iris stole the staff!" He screamed, flustered at the sight of Draydens calm, even face. People began to stir, shouting in agreement with Arab, and Iris gulped nervously, continuing to stand her ground, her face proud and slightly fearful. But Drayden simply took a deep breath, and with a last sympathetic look towards Iris, turned toward the Elder. "Elder, I propose a compromise. Iris Dragonlight is to be banished from the tribe until she can provide significant evidence showing she is not guilty, or until she returns the Dragon Staff." He said with finality, and Arab began to shout remarks and protest, but another rap of the gavel cut him off. "That... That sounds like a reasonable idea." The elder said mournfully, and the crowd began to jeer, Drayden and the other council members struggling to hold back the mob. Staff has dragon controlling powers. _I'm... Banished? _Iris thought, her mind racing to comprehend what just happened. _But I didn't steal the staff! _ Iris was lead to the gates of the village, the entire village there to see her off. Men jeered at her once again, held back by dragon type pokemon that shielded Iris from the rage of the crowd. _I… what went wrong? I didn't do any of that at all! In fact, I was training with Drayden…_ *flashback* "You're so close!" Drayden yelled from the ground, his voice echoing throughout the canyon walls. "Why do I have to do this?" Iris wailed, clutching to the rock wall as she slowly scaled the bumpy surface. "I can have Dragonite fly me up there!" "That's exactly why I'm having you do this!" he yelled again, arrogance in his voice. "So you don't rely on your pokemon! I thought you wanted to be a dragon master! So go! Climb!" he bellowed, and Iris muttered a soft curse as she found another handhold and pulled herself up, her own muscles screaming in protest. _I'd like to see that old hag climb this…_ she thought darkly, shaking her head so a few strands flew off her face. _He would never last this long. _Finally, Iris reached the top, panting heavily, surveying the view. The entire village was visible from the top, each house glimmering with light as the night fell on them, the darkness only accenting the light from the village. "I come here to think about things whenever I need time alone." Drayden said suddenly, and Iris spun around, disbelief in her eyes. "Ho-how did you get up here?" she asked in surprise, searching for a dragon pokemon, but he simply chortled. "Same way you did." he said, taking off his backpack, and Iris stared incredulously at the wall of rock she had just scaled a few seconds ago. _That took me ten minutes… and he did it in a few seconds…._ "Sandwich?" he asked, holding out a slice, and suddenly Iris's stomach rumbled, as she bent over, embarrassed. "Yes please. Thank you." she said gratefully, savoring each bite as it melted in her mouth. "Now, for the real reason that I came here." he addressed, folding his hands over his lap as Iris wiped sauce off of her mouth. "I was warned by a challenger that something would happen, and that we would require the legendaries assistance." "Reshiram and Zekrom? Really?" she interrupted excitedly, and Drayden nodded politely as he took a sip of water. "Yes. But we don't know how to summon them, and the only one advanced enough in this village to even call themselves true Dragon Masters is either you or Lance, and Lance seems to have gone missing." he admitted, and Iris felt herself blush. "Okay… when should I set off?" she hopped up and down, the endless possibilities flowing through her head, when he raised his hand for silence. "I didn't say you were going anywhere." he commanded, and Iris's face fell. "All I'm asking is for you to be ready." *flashback ends* "Iris." Drayden said, turning towards her as they approached the gate. "What?" she spat, glaring at him, trying to stay dignified . "What I did was necessary. Remember our talk on the rock? Now is the time." he barely was able to say, before the mob shoved her out onto the ground, and began to close the gate. "Wait!" Iris shouted, struggling to keep the door open. "Please!" "Find Ash!" Drayden yelled back, before the gate finally slammed shut, shuddering the ground as Iris fell to the ground, defeated. ... whaddya think? I'm still relatively new to fanfiction, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's me, Sir Farkle! Yeah I know, the name is ironic, cause I love Rucas, but I mean, come on! Farkle is amazing his own ways too!

So anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm putting all my stories on hold. I've... got problems I have to deal with. Teenager problems, don't worry, but I probably won't be able to write anymore for quite a long time. So I'm putting myself on hiatus. It's weird, so am I. I apologize for anyone who may have been waiting for anything new, but don't worry, I'll be right back. This Sir Farkle, signing off. See y'll later!


	3. Discontinuation

Dear Readers:

I regret to inform you, that this story is to be discontinued. Sorry guys, but I ran out of steam for this story. It happens, and unfortunately, it happened with this story. If you ask for reasons why, I'm afraid that's all I'll be able to say, so sorry, and I hope that you can continue to enjoy other stories as well. Please check out my other stories, and R and R them plez. Once again, I apologize, and have a nice day.

Sir Farkle


End file.
